Jungle Bowl
Danger: Very Low Sub zones: Misty mire Population: humans, dryad Characters: Cypress A vanishing land that didn't vanish. The once proud and majestic mountain that stood here switched places with a piece of land from another world: a massive granite bowl filled with the gentle plains of a flourishing farmland. Over time it has been absorbed into Felarya, although it still remains oddly separate because of its location between the frost peaks and the Ixtapal marshes. It's home to many humans and a dryad named Cypress. Unlike almost all other places where humans and dryads coexist, this place is very serene and peaceful. It's one of the rare safe havens in Felarya where you do not run the risk of being eaten. The border of the Bowl can be said to be its granite brim, although the zone itself extends beyond that. The northern boundary is a mountain labyrinth that has been abandoned by the Harpies that once claimed it, and it's southern border ends somewhere near the Misty mire, domain of the mist elf Kahla, although there is no strict line that either side follows. The large expanse of land that can be considered part of the Jungle Bowl gives the human "runners" a lot of maneuvering room when they go on a "run". The people of the bowl are an odd bunch. While mostly comprised of humans, they accept other races as well. For most people of a small size, this place is a haven from the harsh reality of Felarya. It is treasured by its occupants and well taken care of. All of its inhabitants are linked to Cypress, making an attack on one an attack on all. Any such incursion would be met with fierce strength and determination. The Bowl is well armed, mostly due to the living forest that is bonded with Cypress, but the humans here are not helpless by themselves. Despite their outward appearance as agrarian naturalists, in true human fashion they keep a healthy amount of weaponry hidden. All around the People of the Bowl are a solid force to be reckoned with, however because of their isolated location and non-aggressive behavior the Bowl remains relatively unknown to the rest of Felarya and therefore a relatively untested place. Plant life in the bowl is very special and unique. It has been cared for by Cypress and the humans over many centuries, resulting in an organized and specialized flora not seen elsewhere. For example, trees here grow hollow, and their major branches connect, creating living branch-ways in the canopy. These are used for transport, and in some of the larger, older trees they are used as homes. The forest also has a great variety of vine life and succulent fruit plants, some from the Bowl's original world, and some from Felarya. The vines are all controlled by Cypress and are used by her for multiple purposes, ranging from catching prey to hugging her friends. Between the tree line and the rim there is a ring of fields where a wheat like plant grows. The humans harvest it twice a year for three consecutive years. On the fourth year the fields are left fallow. On the fifth year the grain is planted, however it is not harvested. On a specific night the strange plants known as Moon Lillies will bloom in these fields. Moon Lillies are found no where else in the universe and so their origins are a mystery and a matter of debate. One thing they all agree on is that the flowers are ones of dumbfounding beauty. The people of the bowl harvest these Moon Lillies after a ritual known as the Full Bloom Moon. The harvested flowers are grafted onto the living hallways of the trees to form a sort of living lantern. (A description of this ritual can be found http://www.deviantart.com/deviation/47406437/ here) Misty mire Danger: Normal Inhabitants: mist elves, river mermaids, stormseekers, heludas, liethins, arboreal frogs, giant marsh vipers Characters: Kahla The Misty Mire is one of the many bogs at the northern border between the Ixtapal marshes and the Frost peak mountains. It is bordered on the north by the Jungle Bowl and by hills to the east and west, leaving the mire in a gentle valley. It forms a sort of transition zone from swamp to foot hills. The Great Marshes seep into the area from the south and meet with a mountain stream flowing down from the north. The Misty Mire has more solid ground than the rest of the swamps because of its proximity to the foot hills of the mountains. It therefore also has more trees and foliage, with mangroves in droves. If the floor wasn't a mire, it would easily be a jungle zone. The cold air rolling off the frigid peaks mixes with the warm damp air in the mires creating a nearly constant, thick, low level fog, hence the name. The zone is notably home to the mist elf Kahla. It has also a variety of dangerous creatures such as river mermaids, huge frogs and giant vipers. Overall, the zone is a lot quieter and less dangerous than the rest of the swamps. Moreover, if you come from the Jungle Bowl then you have (almost) nothing to fear from Kahla. The southern part of the mire has fewer trees however, and is a frequent hunting ground for roaming harpies in search of prey caught out in the open. *The Jungle Bowl and Misty mire idea belongs to Wowandwas. Those are ideas that have been submitted before the November 15th, 2009 and their author didn't approve the disclaimer. Thus you must ask their permission before any use. Category:locations